Cole Lashten
The Journey to the Camp Beginning of a destiny After Cole was walking with his friends; Josh, Max, Matt and Tony after a long day at school. Cole walked inside his apartment seeing his mom making dinner. Cole turned on the TV, switched to the news, seeing that the weather was going to be pretty bad, but he was sad due to the weather not closing school the next day. Cole grabbed his backpack and called his friends to meet him at the park. As Cole was sitting on the curb waiting for his friends to arrive, he saw storm clouds start to come in, but he saw something else that standed out, it was like a dark mist in the sky, but it was slowly going towards the land, the mist turned into a Cyclopes, Cole was wondering why the people were just standing there like nothing is happening. But while Cole was watching the people do nothing, he saw the Cyclopes running straight after him! Cole started running away from it, but out of nowhere, Warrior in a Greek style armor he saw in his history books, and killed the Cyclopes. Cole only wish his friends saw that, but in the distance he saw them totally stunned. They ran towards Cole, then the Warrior came up to them and said "Come with me." The Warrior hasn't mentioned his name, but he went to each of the boys homes, and their parents seemed to understand whats happening.` The boys followed the Warrior to a RV, the Warrior took off his helmet, then Cole reconized him, he was a student at the high school connected to his middle school. Jake:"The name's Jake....." Cole:"Ok, but can you tell us what is going on? Starters, what was that one-eyed thing?" Jake:"Cyclopes, and all of us are Demigods. Offsprings of Gods or Goddesses. For instance, I'm a son of Hermes, the god of messenging." Tony:"But where are you taking us?" Jake:"A camp where you will train, but I'll first have to stop in Phillidelphia, for another Demigod recruitment that Chiron wanted me to get...." After days passed, the RV went from Chicago Illisnois, to Phillidelphia Pennsylvannia. After hours and hours, three girls walked in with Jake. Jake:"Ok, this is Jenette, Carly and Camryn, now off to the Big Apple!" As the RV full of demigods was in New York, it wasn't long until Jake said, "Ok we're here!", but as they got out of the RV and went inside, they saw other demigods training, but then a half human and half horse guy came in. Chiron:"Jake, so you got the demigods I requested for you recruit, now here are your cabins." Chiron read off a list of cabins for everyone to go to. Chiron told Cole to go to Apollo's cabin, where he saw besides everybodys bunks was a bow and quiver, and only a few swords and some spears. After Cole got settled in, Chiron came in, handed Cole two pens, and told him to click them when danger arrives. Chiron:"Use these weapons wisely, they are both powerful weapons....." Cole:"These are pens! Clicker pens! I really doubt that these can even kill a Cyclopes!" Chiron:"Just click it!" Cole clicked both of the pens, then they both turned to a sword, definetly not iron, or steel. Cole:"What is this material?Gold?" Chiron:"Celestial Bronze actually, very deadly to monsters. You'll start your training tomorrow." After that day, each night, Cole had nightmares about him being chased by monsters. Everytime he woke up from one, he clicked one of his pens, and started pointing the sword in different directions, and waking the whole cabin. But after each day of training, Cole gotten better at fighting with melee and ranged weapons. He saw Josh practicing with a gold spear. He ran over to him, just to see how he was doing. Cole:"Hey, Josh." Josh:"Yeah, what?" Cole:"I was just seeing how you were doing." Josh:"I'm doing good, but I don't need you to baby me anyway, now, may I please go back to praticing?" After being told off by Josh, Cole went off to train, again. Quest of Conspiracy After a year passed, a few Demigods have been disappearing for a few days, but then later coming back. Mr.D and Chiron discussed about this, and that it needed to be handled with. Chiron called all the demigods for a meeting, Chiron then wanted a team of heros to investigate and end the problem. Cole was hand picked by Chiron's and Mr. D's perspective. They told Cole that he can pick two other Demigods to accompany him. Cole then picked Josh and Tony; Josh the son of Ares, and Tony the son of Hephasteus. After they left the camp and followed the suspect demigods who have been disappearing. During their steakout, Cole noticed that every demigod came back dazed, but then Josh was getting irratated, he followed the next demigod who left, while Cole and Tony followed. Once there, they saw a familiar demigod, Cole saw him at the Hecate cabin, then he remember his name; Jase Fellen, he saw Jase casting spells on the demigods making them leave, and come back with valuable minerials and gold drachmas. Josh then grabbed his spear, and charged, Cole hesitated, clicked his pens and followed with Tony. Josh pointed his spear at Jase's neck, while Tony ran back and got Chiron. Jase was held full resonsiblity, while the demigods who were mind controlled, were not held acountable. Quest to save the Windy City Cole was 14 years old, his birthday in a month, Josh, Tony, Max, and Matt were going to visit Chicago, after a year at camp. As Jake was driving them home, Cole saw a glowing light on top of Sears tower. He tried to look again, but he saw a Minotaur come out of the light along with two, no three Cycolpes. Cole warned everybody, then Jake took a dramatic U turn, and drove all the way to Sears tower. Once there, all they could feel was the Minotaur's horns, bash into the RV, and throw it against a building. Cole got up, picked up his weapons, and found Tony, Josh, and Max trying to hold off the Minotaur. Cole climbed up the RV and started shooting, his arrows. Once out, Cole grabbed his swords, jumped, stabbed the Minotaur, and began sliding down, with his blades inside the Minotaur, seeing it turn into dust. Cole went back inside the vehicle, seeing Matt, injured. Cole picked him up, and brought him behind the RV, gave him some ambrosia, and nectar. He saw Tony try to repair the RV, but Cole then ordered him to watch Matt, until he recovers. Tony, continued to repair the RV, by fixing the holes that Minotaur made, Cole went around the RV, seeing Josh shove his spear inside the light source, the light disappeared, so did the last Cycolps.Tony repaired the RV, and Jake drove back to Camp, to explain what happened. Jake:"We went back to Chicago, but we encountered four monsters, Josh was the one that destroyed their source." Cole:"I think that light is from Tartarus...." Chiron:"Maybe, but if this keeps happening, well.....It won't be good..... We just had a report of something similar happen in New York, but we dealt with the problem. We need to deal with this problem from the source." Tony:"But, I did set up camera's, in Chicago, at aiming at each of the sides of the tallest buildings. I will be able to know whats going on." Cole:"Dude! Nice!" Tony:"Thanks, man." Chiron:"Well, you have my permission to go protect your 'home', if anything happens there. But you may need more of a force, if you couldn't deal with the monsters, with six demigods." Cole:"I need maybe three or four more, to help. The Minotaur is the main problem. But if it reforms faster, well I was lucky my swords stuck into the Minotaur's chest." Later that night, Chiron called for an emergency meeting. At the meeting, Chiron called, Tony, Max, Matt, Josh, Jake and Cole to come up with him. Chiron:"As you may have heard! The portals from Tartarus, have been opening in two cities in the Country, Chicago, and New York. These six, could barely deal with the problem in Chicago themselves, I would say, three more demigods, to come with them if another portal breaks out." Every half-blood was shouting "Me!" or "No! Me!". Over all the screaming, Cole heard a voice in his head; Apollo was his first thought. Then he thought, since he was the god of prophecy, why not listen to him. Before Josh could say anything, Cole immediatly said and pointed to- Cole:" Jenette, Carly, Camryn." Everyone gasped, but Cole was pretty sure that they gasped, becasue of Jenette, Daughter of Aphrodite, but not the other two. (Carly daughter of Athena, Camryn daughter of Ares). After days and days waiting on standby, Tony reported a portal from Tartarus, opened in Chicago near Lake Michigan. After the report, the response team was getting their stuff packed, but it only took them a few hours to get packed and hit the road. After a day of traveling, the situation in Chicago took a turn for the worse. Several Cyclopes were throwing cars, trucks and even parts of buildings everywhere, and turns out the Minotaur did reform faster. Once at the beach of the lake, Cole got out, grabbed his bow, and began shooting Cyclopes everywhere straight in the eye. He ran up the road, got out his swords, started stabbing and climbing Cyclopes, and watching them fall. He beginned to thought that this was way to easy, until he saw a Laistrygonian giant...... Cole:"Awwww.. Crap!!" He then started running in another direction, where he saw Josh try to take on one of those cannibal giants. He turned where he saw the giant wating for him. For a few minutes, it was a stand off. Waiting for one of them to move. First Cole charged, beginning to cut the legs of the giant. The giant picked him up, where Cole had the chance to stab him in the eyes. The giant dropped Cole, landing on the hard ground, Cole picked himself up, seeing the giant suffering in pain, holding his eyes, blood everywhere. Before Cole could run to the giant, a Cyclops picked him up, and ran towards a portal........... After entering Tartarus, Cole managed to get his sword, and kill the Cyclops. He ran for the portal but it closed before he could get out. He tried to think of how to get out, but then he heard a voice coming from the pit. Voice:"Come child....The gods, are not the true rulers of the world, only the rulers before them are the true rulers of the world. Bow to the Titans!" Cole:"Who are you?" Voice:"My own children chopped me into peices with my own weapon, and threw me into this pit! They locked my bretheren in prisons suffering in eternal pain." Cole:"Kronos....?" Kronos:"Yes, child, betray your father and the Olympians. Follow me, once I reform, you will be important in the new Golden Age!" Apollo:"Don't listen to him Cole!" Next thing Cole saw, was his Dad, on a Pegasus. Apollo:"Don't...He's tricking you!" Kronos:"Silence Apollo. This conversation is between me and the boy." Apollo:"He's my son! He chooses his own destiny, and his won't be apart of yours!" Cole:"Quiet!! Kronos, I know what happened to you was bad, but I will not follow you, I will follow the Olympians." Kronos:"You've sealed your fate....." After that, Cole could feel Kronos' energy fading away. Apollo:"You made the right choice, Cole." Cole:"I make my own prophecy, ok, Dad." Apollo:"I see. Now do you want to get out of here?" Cole:"Sure." Apollo took Cole out of Tartarus, and dropped him off in Chicago, to see that everyone esle dealt with the problem. Cole:"Hey, dad, can you do something about the portals?" Apollo:"I'll speak with Zeus about that. You have great potential, Cole. Abilities that can surpase my own." After Apollo left, Cole, and the others went back to Camp. They exchanged stories. Even Cole exchanged his story of going into Tartarus, speaking with Kronos, and Apollo saving him. Capture the Flag After Cole's experience in Tartarus, that afternoon, there was going to be a capture the flag match. Cole didn't have enough time to figure out the alliances, but he just did what his conselour told him to do. Apparently, his team was with the Athena cabin and Hermes cabin. While the opposing team had the Ares, Aphrodite, Demeter, Dionysus, and Hephaestus cabins. Cole was ordered as a patrol guard, guarding the flag outer perimeter. Everything was boring, all he could hear was swords clashing, screams, and alot of footsteps. The next thing he knew, he saw Josh, and Tony, and a few Ares kids walk out of a forest of busches. Josh was the first to charge. Cole managed to block his spear, then take out the other Ares kids. Tony came up swinging his sword, but Cole was the supieror sword fighter. While Tony was ready to swing, Cole smacked him with the hilt of his sword, and watched Tony fall. He turned and saw Josh, mad as ever. Josh:"Where's your dad now, Lashten!?" Josh charged again, his spear hit Cole's sword. Cole didn't have enough strength to hold against Josh, but then he felt a sudden power coarse through him. He grabbed out his hand, the light moved, and completely melted Josh's spear. Cole couldn't control the light, but right when it was about to hit Josh in the eyes. Chiron came and stopped Cole's consentration. Chiron:"Stop!!" Josh:"You! You melted my spear!" Cole:"I don't know what happened....." Chiron:"I do. I only saw this once. The ability is called Photokinesis. A ability thst Apollo has. Rare that his children would even have this ability." Cole:"You mean, I'm the only child of Apollo, who had this ability for hundreds of years?" Chiron:"Yes. Since of our knowlegde of this, we will have to put in training sessions of your ability." Quest to save the son of Ares As Cole's third year at camp beginned, and the newcomer, Percy Jackson, came, and was claimed the son of Poseidon, and saved Olympus from total destruction, Cole watched his friend and rival, Josh, leave for his quest. After a few days, Josh went on his quest, Cole received an Iris message from Matt. Matt:"Cole! Thank the gods. We need help. Josh is currently holding off the monsters." Cole:"Where are you?" Matt:"Northern Ontario. We followed a drakon in a cave, and found what we've been looking for, but then we've gotten closed off by a giant or two, and a few Cyclopes." Cole:"Ok, so you're in Canada? And you followed a drakon into a cave. Found what you've been looking for, which apparently is a secret between you guys and Chiron. And you've been sealed off by one or two Giants and a few Cyclopes?" Matt:"Yep. Ok, just tell Chiron to send help. Hurry!" Cole ran towards the the Big House, rushing towards Chiron, and out of breath. Cole:"Chiron!--Josh and Matt-- Need help!" Chiron:"Calm down, Cole, breathe. Now where are Josh and Matt?" Cole:"Northern Ontario. And Matt won't tell me what they were looking for." Chiron:"Well....Its hard to explain, they are looking for a Giant. This Giant was believed to cause chaos in several areas in Canada and America. Thousands of heros tried to defeat him. None prevailed....." Cole:"Wow....Josh and Matt's chances are slim." Chiron:"Yes very. You will lead a rescue team to save them both, before they are killed, or worse." Cole went back to his cabin and thought about who his rescue team was going to be, then he thought he might need someone sneaking, so Jake, who is good at stealing, and being sneaky. Then he thought he needed someone who knew battle strategy, then he thought about Carly, daughter of Athena, and she did know her strategy. So now Cole, had his team planned out: Jake, son of Hermes, and Carly, daughter of Athena. That night, the rescue team drove out to Northern Ontario, trying to spot a source that could lead to Josh and Matt. While driving in Northern Ontario, Cole noticed a rocks toppled over eachother, but with a drakon outside of it. Cole yelled at Jake to turn to the drakon. When Jake did, he ran over the drakon. Cole jumped out the RV and stabbed it. When they were at the cave entrance, Cole thought he could use his Photokinesis ability to melt the rocks. When the light hit the rocks, Cole tried to amplify the heat of the light, to melt the rocks faster, but when he did, the rocks beginnied to melt to a hot liquid. The team sidestepped by the melted rock, and entered the cave. Cole grabbed his backpack, and pulled out a torch. He lit it, and beginned to see better. Then he heard Josh's voice saying "Back off!" and "You want to feel more pain!? Let me kill you then!". Cole started to run towards his voice and then he saw Josh holding off a Giant while Matt was lying down injured...... Cole:"Josh!" Josh:"Cole, get over here! Matt is hurt!" Cole, Jake, and Carly began running down the cave. Jake and Carly helped Josh, while Cole helped Matt with his injuries. After Matt was able to fight, Cole and Matt joined the fight, it wasn't long until Jake came up behind the giant and stabbed it in the head, and began sliding down. After the giant was killed, the demigods went back to Camp Half-Blood. Chiron was relieved to hear that the giant was killed, and Cole got back in time for his next school semester. The 11th grade Cole went home on the last day of summer, with all of his friends, but the strange this is that Carly, Jenette and Camryn all enrolled into the same school, since their parents moved into Chicago, for some reason that Cole didn't know, but High School was harder than any quest he had ever done. When the school year was half over, Cole started to date Carly, which in his perspective was the most hardest thing he had to do. Even harder when they had to go back to camp. The Prophecy As Cole's fourth year at camp beginned, Cole was doing his cabin chores, until Chiron came to him, and wanted him at the Big House for a prophecy. Cole walked up the stairs to the attic and saw the Oracle. Cole:"I was wondering if there was a prophecy about me?" "He must master, both light and fire. Romans and Olympus shall fall in a thousands days, Under the power of the Earth." Cole walked down the stairs, and walked towards Chiron. Chiron:"What did the Oracle say?" Cole:" 'He must master, both light and fire. Romans and Olympus shall fall in a thousand days, Under the power of the Earth...'." Chiron:"I had my suspisions about you. Your father considers you very powerful. And yes this prophecy is about you. Since you are the only one at camp who has the ability of Photokinesis, and Apollo has the ability of Pyrokinesis with his sun chariot, and you probably have the ability to use fire, if there is a fire source, or heat source." The raid of Philledelpia Coming soon........... Category:Son of Apollo Category:Xeres Gorogdrive Category:Children of Apollo Category:Male